


【吉莱】狩猎天使

by lazarus07



Category: legend of the Galactic Heroe
Genre: M/M, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07





	【吉莱】狩猎天使

奥丁学院的教学楼走廊里很安静，吉尔菲艾斯快步走进教室，站在阶梯教室的最后排很清楚的看到莱因哈特在黑板前面写着什么。  
她果然在这里。  
吉尔菲艾斯对自己的直觉很有自信，在见到莱因哈特的瞬间，他觉得心里沉甸甸的那一部分放松了，他在最后一排拉了椅子安静的坐了下来。  
这是吉尔菲艾斯第一次在别人教室里，看莱因哈特上课。  
今天本来应该是他们约会的日子。  
莱因哈特答应他了，如果他取得奥丁学院的推荐名单，可以去奥丁高等士官学校继续深造的话，她就答应跟他交往。  
昨天，他的成绩下来了，他不仅拿到了士官学校的推荐，还拿到了全额奖学金，他迫不及待地把这个好消息跟莱因哈特分享，莱因哈特当时手里还拿着实验记录册，还在愣神状态就被他抱起来，悬空转了一圈。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你放我下来！”莱因哈特羞赧地捶他：“干什么呀！”  
“我成功了，莱因哈特老师，现在我有资格成为你的男朋友了吧？”  
莱因哈特愣住了，冰一样清澈的眼睛里慢慢有光芒划开，不可思议地泛起涟漪，她美丽的容颜在看到那份推荐信时，带出了欣然与羞涩的笑容：“你这个人……”  
要得到奥丁学院的推荐并不是一件容易的事情，实际上，这十几年来，一个学生都没有合格过……而吉尔菲艾斯他……  
红发学生笑嘻嘻地靠着蹭她，毛茸茸的红发在她肩膀上像柔软的云：“莱因哈特老师，我喜欢你很久了。”  
“我知道……”莱因哈特把推荐信还给他：“那……明天约会吧，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“真的？”  
"嗯。”莱因哈特点头：“我也等了你很久了。”  
幸福的花在吉尔菲艾斯心中生长成无边无际的海洋，当甜蜜的话语从莱因哈特唇中吐出，他感觉胸膛被温暖的水灌满，他抱着此生最大的憧憬，吻住莱因哈特的唇。他能感觉到，莱因哈特在生涩地回应他，这一刻，吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己拥有了最完整的人生。  
“跟我约会吧，好不好？”吉尔菲艾斯鼓起勇气邀请：“我……我想跟你约会。”  
“明天吗？”  
“嗯，明天，下课后我来找你。”  
“好。”  
就这样，吉尔菲艾斯抱着忐忑的心情，度过了反复难眠的一整晚，天亮时分他就醒了，忐忑地等了很久，又难耐地等到莱因哈特下课，他去实验室，却发现莱因哈特不在，但她 办公室大门却打开着，仿佛是特意邀请吉尔菲艾斯进去一样。  
吉尔菲艾斯看见，一枚小巧的铂金戒指摆在莱因哈特的办公桌上，下面压了一张字条，花体字写着“奈特哈尔·缪拉”  
好像有根线在脑海里紧紧勒住吉尔菲艾斯的神经，疼得让他茫然失措。  
缪拉老师……

吉尔菲艾斯按捺下自己的情绪，他再去找，找遍了校园，终于在这间原本不属于莱因哈特的教室里找到了她。  
然而，原定的约会时间已经过去……很久了……

莱因哈特抬起头就很自然的看到吉尔菲艾斯从最后走了进来，她在医学院的教室里代课，她知道，吉尔菲艾斯并没有修这门课，而也知道吉尔菲艾斯为什么会出现在这里，但莱因哈特还是不动声色地继续讲课，直到将最后一段全部说完，正好下课铃声也按时响起。  
“今天就是这些内容，有什么不太明白的，现在就可以问，或者等明天米达麦亚教授回来，你们也可以问他。”莱因哈特双手撑着讲台，公式化的说。  
已经是最后的一节课，下课的学生们当然都非常自觉的纷纷起身收拾书包离开了教室。莱因哈特也开始收拾自己的课本，直到教室里就剩下她和吉尔菲艾斯两个人……  
接着，莱因哈特感觉到吉尔菲艾斯走到了身边，这时候，她也拿起了自己的书本：“有事？”  
“有。”  
“那你说吧。”莱因哈特说：“我还有点别的事情要去一下实验室，时间不早了……”  
吉尔菲艾斯打断了她的话：“今天我们要去约会的……莱因哈特老师……”  
“我反悔了。”莱因哈特不着痕迹地撇开脸，“没别的事情，我就走了。”  
“还有！”吉尔菲艾斯一下握住她的手：“我跟你一起去你的实验室，我们在那边说。”  
吉尔菲艾斯已经很少用这样淡漠的口吻，在莱因哈特心里，红发年轻人一直都是个温和开朗的阳光男孩。  
这突如其来的淡漠，让莱因哈特心里一凛。  
金发女教师下意识地点了下头，拿起书走在前面，吉尔菲艾斯跟着走。  
他们就这样静静地，一言不语的，一起走到了医学院的实验室，这个时间点，大家都去吃饭了，别说实验室里没有人，就是整个教研楼都空荡荡的没有人。  
屋子里非常的平静，但是莱因哈特的心里却并不平静，她来回看了看，推了推装饰性的框架眼镜，假装若无其事地说：“我去开下取暖。”  
然后，吉尔菲艾斯站在门边上，轻轻反手将门把锁拧了上去。  
莱因哈特没有发现这一个轻微的动作。  
等她回过头，吉尔菲艾斯已经站在了实验室的台子边上，靠在墙壁上。  
“说吧，什么事？”莱因哈特似乎觉得吉尔菲艾斯站着，她不太好意思坐下，便一同靠墙站着，取暖刚开，偌大的实验室还是冒着寒气的，说话时候冒出的白雾也非常清晰。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着她，语气僵硬地问：“缪拉老师跟我说，你……你答应了他的求婚。为什么……”  
“呃……就是这件事？”莱因哈特低下头，这一刻，她不自然地拧开脸，表情是尴尬和惊诧的，“你知道了？”  
“嗯。”吉尔菲艾斯盯着她看，等着莱因哈特说些什么。  
“也好。”莱因哈特笑了下，她一直都很美，笑一下，抬手撩起一些金色的长发绕在指尖，就有种透彻的美感：“既然你知道了，那我就不特意去告诉你了。”  
我喜欢的人是你，莱因哈特老师……  
之前，莱因哈特有问过他，你有没有喜欢的人，他忍耐着，不敢把自己的心意表达给憧憬的对象，因为他还不够好，他在对方眼里还是个幼稚的学生。  
直到有一天，在新年酒会上，他鼓起勇气用半开玩笑地方式跟莱因哈特表白：“老师，我喜欢你，能不能和我交往？”  
莱因哈特笑着说：“可以，不过需要达到我的条件，才行哦。”  
就这样，他一直改变着自己，试图让自己成为可靠的男人，而不是对方眼中的优等生。

吉尔菲艾斯在这一刹那真的是想哭，他所有的愤慨和彷徨的感觉都全部被打散了，因为他连愤慨的资格都没有。  
吉尔菲艾斯勉强压抑自己的情绪：“我……”  
还没等他开口，莱因哈特已经撇过脸，“好了，你没事了吧？没事就先出去吧，让我一个人在这里待一会儿。”  
“我不。”吉尔菲艾斯固执地扯莱因哈特的手臂：“莱因哈特，你明明不喜欢缪拉老师，你说过的……你昨天才说过，我有机会做你的男朋友！”  
莱因哈特的脸色有些难看，她不知道为什么，有些欲言又止：“吉尔菲艾斯，抱歉，我是开玩笑的，我是你的老师……”  
她知道，自己做出这个决定算不上什么明智的选择，吉尔菲艾斯太优秀了……这个年轻的男人像是明朗的太阳，温暖，和煦，和她这样的人完全不同。  
莱因哈特不知道怎么跟他解释，昨天她答应了吉尔菲艾斯的要求之后，没过多久，校长奥贝斯坦就来找她谈话，关于她和吉尔菲艾斯之前的一些绯闻，在学校里扩散的问题……她自己并不介意，但校长明里暗里指着吉尔菲艾斯这个好学生，希望不要受到这种事情的影响。  
更何况，吉尔菲艾斯是奥丁学院这么多年来，第一个获得推荐信的学生。  
莱因哈特一想到这种事情，就觉得心里压着的石头让她无法呼吸，“总之，我决定跟别人以结婚为前提交往了。吉尔菲艾斯，你就不要……”  
吉尔菲艾斯接下来做出的反应大大的超出了她所有能理解，能接受的范围，莱因哈特感觉腰上一紧，下一刻她手上所有的书籍资料都被扔在了书桌上面，整个身体被吉尔菲艾斯双臂搂住，吉尔菲艾斯将他压在了墙壁上，用全身的力气抱住了她。  
“你……你……”莱因哈特傻了，冰蓝色的美眸里，有一瞬间，是所有思绪都被抽掉了的恍惚。  
吉尔菲艾斯气急地拼命压住莱因哈特的胳膊，他几乎是拖着哽咽在莱因哈特的耳边说：“你就连一点点机会，都不打算留给我吗？”  
“我……”莱因哈特目瞪口呆地看着他。  
“不要告诉我你不是，或者你没有！”吉尔菲艾斯努力地抓住了莱因哈特，仿佛她下一刻就要从他身边离开。  
莱因哈特咬了下唇。终于是服软，慢慢摇了摇头，像是无奈地笑了下，“你以后，肯定会遇到，适合你的女孩子。”  
吉尔菲艾斯腾出一只手捧住莱因哈特的脸：“莱因哈特老师，我不管你怎么想，可是……我认定你了，不管你当我是朋友，还是当我是普通人，我这辈子都决定喜欢你了。我不会把你让出去的……明明是我先对你表白的！”  
莱因哈特用一种不可置信地眼神看着吉尔菲艾斯，怔怔地说：“怎么可能……”  
她整个人都僵住了，过了好一会儿才想起来，自己应该要推开吉尔菲艾斯，却已经被更加牢固的搂在了怀里，不由分说地吻住。  
莱因哈特的脑海里嗡的一声，一刹那，什么都变得空白，只剩下了激烈的心跳。  
与其说是亲吻，不如说是吉尔菲艾斯毫无技巧地就这么重重堵住了莱因哈特的嘴，装饰性的框架眼镜被撞歪了，吉尔菲艾斯的脸靠的那样近，近到莱因哈特努力睁大了眼睛却也还是看不清面前人的表情。  
不顾一切地，就这样带着莽撞的吉尔菲艾斯紧紧地抱着莱因哈特，用力按着莱因哈特的后脑勺，控制住了之后就像疯狂了一样的亲吻，用个比喻来说就像是会吃人的野兽。  
所以，等莱因哈特回过神，她身上的西装套裙和衬衣早就被扯开，外套落在了地上，踩在两个人的皮鞋下面，原本整齐的衬衣装饰丝带，也都被拉扯得狼狈不堪……  
莱因哈特羞赧极了，有点不知道怎样才能脱离束缚，最终硬下心，狠狠一口咬在吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇上，一口见血。  
吉尔菲艾斯吃痛，终于松口。  
莱因哈特重重喘息，瞪着眼，冰蓝的眼睛深处有些失神：“你……不要这样……逼我……”  
“我没有……莱因哈特老师，你对我也有感觉的是不是？” 他整个人都压在莱因哈特身上，呼吸急促而纷乱，诚恳哀求。  
莱因哈特几乎就要张口说，傻瓜，我当然喜欢你……  
但她忍住了，忍耐着保持了沉默，她不想做出这样的事情，她不该占有这个红发年轻人的世界，已经够了，已经可以了。  
“放手吧，你算什么，你算是我什么人啊……”所以最后，莱因哈特只是这样忍耐的说出违心的话语。  
“我……”抱着强烈的期待，最后还是听到这样的话，一口气堵在吉尔菲艾斯胸口，撑得他闷痛，“那你当我是什么人？”  
莱因哈特浑身一震，“我……我的学生。”  
“错！”吉尔菲艾斯的双手，已经覆在了她敞开的胸口上，软嫩的椒乳被温热的手掌托住，指腹按着胸前，隔着内衣，也能明显摸到凸起的小粒，“哪有老师，对自己的学生有反应的。”

浑圆的双乳被红发年轻人的双手盈握住，她忍不住低喃了起来，感觉乳尖霎时挺立!  
“啊……你！”敏感的乳尖轻抵着内衣，被吉尔菲艾斯的双手摩擦，惹起一阵阵酥麻与刺痛，一阵酥软自尾椎沿着脊背攀上莱因哈特的娇躯，让她的双腿完全发软，在她恍惚的时候，她发现吉尔菲艾斯跟她，已经紧密地贴合在了一起，彼此额头上都浮出了一层薄汗，紧贴着的身体叫他们明显感觉到彼此身体的变化。  
莱因哈特惊愕的发现自己与吉尔菲艾斯一样在身体的某些方面有了奇异的反应。她低喃了一声，整个人陷入一阵恍惚。  
吉尔菲艾斯，他怎么……  
然而，莱因哈特再也无法思考了，因为吉尔菲艾斯已经吻住了她，他的吻来得那样突然，又那样热情，他的舌挤入她的唇齿，他的温度和气息顺着这个吻，侵占她的神志，阻碍她的思考，这个瞬间，莱因哈特几乎忘了自己身在何处，只能任由他肆意地在她口中翻搅……  
“莱因哈特老师……”在气息纷乱的时候，吉尔菲艾斯终于抬起头，沙哑地呼唤她。  
“你！”莱因哈特脸颊上已经涌起了红潮，像瑰丽的晚霞染红玫瑰的花瓣。  
“好甜，莱因哈特老师的味道……”吉尔菲艾斯凑上前，沿着敞开的衣领，轻吻她的颈后，以及露在衬衣外的锁骨，“这里、这里……”  
“闭、闭嘴……”莱因哈特无法挣扎，因为她感觉到，吉尔菲艾斯趁着吻她的时候，就已经解掉了她的内衣，衬衣被剥至两侧，胸脯前两边的乳尖已经在她的红发学生的捻弄与把玩下，挺立起来，像两颗美丽而鲜嫩的果实……  
莱因哈特终于反应过来，第一时间就是企图去扯掉吉尔菲艾斯在她身上抚弄的手，娇丽的脸庞憋得泛红：“你疯了你！”  
“你就当我疯了吧。”吉尔菲艾斯这样正经地回答了她。  
这一刻，莱因哈特忽然从她自以为了解的红发学生眼睛里看到了一些陌生而奇异的情绪，那些好像是她尚且不能理解的东西……

TBC


End file.
